


Zomgay Dabs

by Knorkles



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Crack Treated Seriously, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Slight spoilers for ahtl if you pay attention, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knorkles/pseuds/Knorkles
Summary: Cursed with the knowledge and power of dabbing Shadow must face the ultimate consequence for his hubris. Read as love and loss coincide with the awesome power of the undead.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Zomgay Dabs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hope to Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757389) by [ToxicSpeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicSpeka/pseuds/ToxicSpeka). 



> In memory of ToxicSpeka

"Mr. Shadow, can you dab?" 

Shadow looked down from tending to his plant. On the floor playing with Cheese was Cream. Her eyes showed that she was genuinely curious and somewhat hopeful.

_"I'm sure i am able. Why? What is it? " _Shadow responded zombie speak.__

__

__"What?" Cream scratched at her chin, confused "Hmm.. oh! Cheese!"_ _

__

__Cheese as if already knowing what she meant leapt toward Shadow and bit his fuckin finger._ _

__

__Shadow yelped in surprise and from the pinching pain. _"Ow! Fuck! … i mean.. that hurt. A lot." _____

____You don't curse in front of the child, zombie speak or not._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Cheese began to regain his color and he relayed Shadows words back to Cream. The first half of his distress call was exempt of course._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Chao! Chao!"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"You don't know what dabbing is?" Cream furrowed her brow and tilted her head. An idea popped into her head, one brow now raised._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Don't worry, I'll show you! It's a really effective defense and intimidation tactic!" With that Cream stood up and began to stare intensely at Shadow. Murder in her eyes. Just as quickly as you could blink she raised her arms and they flew to the sides of her head. She held her stance for a second before mirroring her action. Cheese sat on the arm of the couch and watched it all._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Shadow watched intently, taking serious and thorough notes in his head._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"I see." He managed to say in english._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Cream looked to him expectantly. "See? Now you do it."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Shadow hesitantly attempted to copy Cream's demonstration. Raising his arms he tucked his head down and held his arms rigid._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Perfect form! Ten out of ten! Now switch sides!"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Shadow did as he was told. And he switched again and again and again. His dab power was becoming so overwhelming that it begun to create its own gravitational pull as the rest of the group entered the room. They simply could not resist staring at him. He was majestic. This was a thing of beauty._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Shadow was starting to go too fast. The kinetic energy of his arms slapping against themselves was starting to burn._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The others were starting to panic._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Holy fuck, Shadow! According to my super complicated and unexplainable invention that conveniently measures power it's over 69000!!!" Tails screamed over the deafening sound that was Shadow's arm slaps._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Sonic approached Shadow. A look of determination in his eyes as he exclaimed "It's too powerful! You have to stop!"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Shadow just kept going._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Sonic grabbed one of Shadow's arms, but the speed and strength of it flung him across the room and thru the window. Sonic died instantly._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The others screamed but shadow didn't stop, in fact he started to glow. The heat of the arms was cooking the air around him but he was immune because now that he was dabbing he was just too cool to be burnt._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Amy being the smart one started to dab as well, trying her best so as not to be burnt. But Shadow's awesomeness overpowered her own._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The group had to evacuate. There was no help for the building now and even less hope for Sonic who is now a zombie. He's stuck in the backyard, he can't figure out how to get out._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Sonic tried to climb thru the broken window but his now dead body was laggy because new software. He makes it halfway through but then is stuck as he can no longer touch the ground and now can't propel himself upwards._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Shadow catches a glimpse of the fail-hog. He slows to a stop. He glows from the residual dab energy. The steam wisps forming and fading as he sweats and pants._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He steps toward Sonic. Shadow's heart squeezes and it feels like it might just break.. he did this. He was so caught up in what he could do that he ignored the consequences and inevitable dangers._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Shadow slowly stepped towards Sonic, who was struggling in the window._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____At this point Shadow couldn't tell if Sonic had kept his sanity and he feared the worst._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He had killed his friend. Shadow had possibly turned Sonic against the group. Shadow knew that he wouldn't be able to stay._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____"RrrrRrraAAahh" ____ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The growl came from Sonic as he swung at Shadow._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Shadow no longer caring if he got hurt carefully as he could took hold of Sonic and dragged him thru the rest of the window._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

_______"Oh Sonic… I'm sorry.. I should've stopped! I let this- I did this to you! Im sorry! How could i do this! How could i do this to you!" _Shadow yelled to Sonic, expressing his regret in zombie speak, why should he try to translate? His _friend _was gone and the rest would surely hate him if they didn't already..____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As his tear ducts produced dark rotten tears [no ew that's gross] he held Sonic close no matter how much the blue hedgehog scratched and bit at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Finding that no matter what he did, he couldn't bear to let Sonic roam free and kill, neither could he kill him himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Shadow grabbed Sonic and threw him onto his shoulder. The burning air within the building no longer bothering either of them, Shadow carries Sonic out the back door. Shadow takes a moment to think. He had gotten so used to living with Sonic and the rest that he at first couldn't think of anywhere else to go than the motel. Ultimately tho, the memory of the house where Sonic found out that Shadow was a zombie comes to mind. The event that took place there were now a bit heart wrenching, it was there he promised he'd never try and do harm to Sonic and the others._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Shaking away the thoughts, Shadow focuses on the fact that its proper shelter and jumps over the fence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The run to the house would have been mostly boring had it not been for Sonic scratching at Shadow occasionally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Inside the house there was almost nothing. All that was in the small house was a foldable table accompanying the empty corner kitchen, couch and tv stand with no tv, and a sleeping bag in the corner of the open living room. Other than the the two main rooms there was only one bedroom and one bathroom. Evidently a very small building._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sonic wriggled out of his grasp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sonic didn't immediately try to jump at Shadow but it was gonna happen and Shadow could see it in the way the little fucker twitched._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________No longer allowing the swipes at his throat Shadow launched at Sonic bodyslamming him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sonic was flung to the ground. Stunned. Not for long tho. Sonic quickly got to his feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________That's right. Sonic has _sonic speed. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Fucking idiot" _Shadow whispered to himself.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A swipe at Sonic's feet. Too slow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Damn"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Sonic was already right behind the original Zombie. He clapped his hands onto the side of Shadow's head, deafening him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The immense pain cause him to fall to the floor.. or was it his lack of balance? It was gonna be a bitch to heal from this one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Sonic bent over and held Shadow up by the neck. Taking one of his arms he started to gnaw at a large scar. With the wound now bleeding, Shadow had to come up with plan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Shadow looked into Sonic's eyes. He had one last trick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"Harder daddy" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Sonic dropped Shadow's bitch ass like a rock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Now free, Shadow needed a way to tie down Sonic cause otherwise the newly infected could escape or continue to attack Shadow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Finding the sleeping bag suitable he wobbled over to it and taunted Sonic. Sonic fell for it cause hes stupid-er now. Quickly, Shads crammed Sonic in it and tied it shut just above the shoulders but not enough to choke him. Not that it mattered anymore, but Shadow was used to Sonic being alive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Shadow carefully squatted down to eye level with bundled up hedgie. Sonic squirmed and wriggled, attempting to free himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Assessing the situation, Shadow tried talking to Sonic. Maybe that would work._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Sonic."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________No response, unless growling incomprehensibly is considered speaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Sonic" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________His ears perk up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________"Do you remember?" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Sonic started to calm down but he still growled and hissed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"I'm sorry" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Sonic sat still with his head low._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________"I'm sorry i did this to you. I made a promise to you and i broke it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________"Im hungry¤" _was the response.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________That was a step in the right direction! Shadow twisted his body so fast he almost snapped in half. Digging in his bag he gathered every snack he had._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Handing the snacks to Sonic proved dangerous. Since Sonic had no hands to claw at the packaging, Shadow had to feed him, and the sharp teeth of the newly turned and hungery zombie seemed to get closer with each snap at the offered foods._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Sonic devoured his food and Shadow thought of new things to ask later. Hoping that it wouldn't take long for Sonic to remember was like asking Sonic to just stop being a zombie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________"This is gonna take a while" _Shadoe thought sadly.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Letting out a whoosh of air from his mouth, like Tom Hardy did in an interview about Venom where he blurted out "Gangbang" about a Venom vs Predator vs Alien movie, Shadow sat up and started to untie Sonic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Thinking now that he was fed that Sonic would be less likely to attack again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________And…._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He was right. Sonic made no attempt to swing at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________\---- timey skippy uwu i have no idea how to segway fuck---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Over the course of like 2 weeks Shadow and Sonic would dissuade other Zombies from hunting the old group._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Shadow missed Sonic's old self. Determined to fix this he attempted many things to bring Sonic back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Defibrillation by electric fence_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Medicine from a boarded up pharmacy_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Chest pumps while instructing Sonic to breathe deeply_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Nothin worked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Tho one day some bitchass survivors came up and attacked the two of them when they hadn't even chased them down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________One had a spear. They rammed that fucker thru Shadow's stomach and pulled it out. Great. Now Shadow had another fuckin hole in him AND he was spitting up blood. So fun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Shadow had no choice but to retreat as he couldn't fight like this and he was teaching Sonic not to attack the living. As to avoid a relapse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Back in the safety of their house, now adorned with small trinkets and many plants, Sonic followed Shadow to the single bedroom of their tiny home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Shadow sat on pile of found blankets and the sleeping bag. As a bedside table there was a cardboard box, it held some supplies but not nearly enough bandages._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Frustrated with his findings, Shadow opted to just lay in the bathtub until he either was drained of blood or it stopped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Sonic followed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________"You know you don't have to follow me everywhere?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________".. i like being near you" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Surprised, Shadow adjusted his position from his angry sit down and took his legs off the edge, inviting Sonic to have a comfortable seat instead of standing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________The room got darker and darker with each passing minute._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________"Wow. The days really go fast, huh?" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________"What do you mean?" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________"Well its getting dark out already." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________"Shadow, it's midday." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Not a good sign. Looking down he saw the blood wasn't stopping._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________"You need to get something to plug this. Quick." _Shadow instructed.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________In a second Sonic returned with an old shirt and held it against Shadow, pressing it into the wound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Shadow could only thank him in the form of a cough. Now he had to apologize, he had accidentally got some droplets of blood on Sonic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Sonic used his free hand to signal that it wasn't needed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________The room continued to dim. Eyelids.. so heavy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Shadow closed his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Sonic's only solution was to try and resuscitate Shadow. He tied the shirt around Shadow's waist by the sleeves and focused his hands to pump Shadow's chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________One all the way through thirty. One breath. His chest rises. Good. The second breath. One cycle. Repeat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________The metallic taste of blood bothered Sonic but the fact Shadow was dying _again _bothered him more.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Shadow slowly gained consciousness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________"Are you- kiss..ing -me right now?" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________"I'm reviving you!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________Shadow's eyes shot open. That wasn't zombie speka!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________"How.. alive now?" Shadow said in english._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________"I don't know but my life is literally flashing before my eyes right now. Im remembering everything. Wow. Literally everything. My old shoes! … Cheese dying.. Oh! Meeting you! Running into gla- embarrassing myself. Watching you shower. Finding out youre a zombie. My diary entry about you being hotter than hotsauce.." Sonic's eyes darted to each side. "I mean.. uhhh.. YOURE BLEEDING! Lets do something about that like right now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________Sonic darted back to the "bedside table" and gathered up all the bandages. Sonic started to unwrap the first roll when Shadow put his hand over it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________"No.. you're.. alive. Pri-ority... one."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________"Shads dont be a fucking dumbass."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________Sonic leaned down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________"I'm still …. breathe.. ng" Shadow whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________"I know."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________Then they kissed. Yay!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> .. i cant write kissing :( i don know how.
> 
> This was the first fic i wrote for speka that was based off ahtl. They loved it so i hope you do too.
> 
> Also just in case. Before their death i did get permission to post all my fanfics of Speka's work.


End file.
